Deadly Visitor From the Future
by usagichan1408
Summary: Someone brakes into Serena's house, steals her broach, and kills two memeber of her family. Instead of calling Darien she calls Seiya. Will Seiya and Serena go out or will she stay with Darien? Who is this enemy? Past, Present, or Future
1. Deadly enemy

In the darkness of the night wolves are howling at the moon as snow started to fall. Everyone in Tokyo is sleeping, except one teenage girl. Serena wandered about the park

continuously starring at the shining stars. She looked at her watch which read 1:00 a.m. "Oh man mom and dad are going to kill me!" whined Serena She took her time heading home

considering she was already in major trouble, but when she reached her house the front door was ajar. Serena froze in her tracks, her mind racing with the most tragic thoughts. She

walked inside to find the floor slippery. She searched for the lights, but was horrified when she turned them on. She screamed and ran from the house. When she thought it was safe

she took out her phone, but instead of calling Darien she called Seiya. A sleepy Kou answered the phone. "Seiya!" asked Serena "No, it's Yaten. Do you know what time it is?" he asked

sleepily "Yes, I do Yaten please wake Seiya up it's an emergency." Yaten could hear the distress in her voice so he went into his brother's room and woke him up. "Dude its Serena and

she sounds distressed." He said covering the mouth piece. Seiya sat up and took the phone. "Serena what is it?" "It's….It's my house. The floor is covered with blood and the door was

open when I got home." she confessed "Where are you!" he asked worriedly "On a bench a block from my place." "Stay there, I'm going to come and get you." Serena put her phone

away and cried waiting for Seiya to come for her. "Why didn't I call Darien?" she asked herself as Seiya pulled up in his car. Seiya got out of his car and ran to Serena who was shivering

on the bench. "Serena, are you ok? I called the police on my way over and sent them to your house." he said "I'm fine just cold and should we go over there? Seiya nodded and put

her into the car cranking up the heat. He pulled alongside her house to see an ambulance taking away two people in body bags and one on a stretcher. "Mom, Dad, Sammy!" cried

Serena Seiya hugged her and told her how sorry he was. Serena got out of the car and talked to the police officer. "Did you by chance see a cat in there?" No I didn't miss. Is this your

house?" Serena nodded her head in response. "Do you know of anyone who would do this?" "No." "No enemies that would want to hurt you." Serena shook her head no, but she

knew that there were plenty of people that wanted her dead or hurt. "Was anything taken?" "Not that we could tell miss, well except there was a small indent on a bed with a

purple bunny blanket over top." Serena's eyes got wide realizing that she left her broach on her bed. She ran up the stairs passing police officers as she went. Seiya was behind a

group of police officers trying to get her out of the house. "Seiya, it's gone my broach is gone!" cried Serena

Okay so I wrote this last night during drivers ed I'm not sure if I will continue it or not, but if you guys like it I will. Enjoy :)


	2. Missing

Seiya looked at the love of his life while she was sitting in the police station giving a descriptive detail of her broach. "Why is this broach so important to you Miss Tsukino?" asked the

chief of police "Well sir I can't really give you an explanation for that." said Serena "I see." "Can I go now sir?" "Yes, however you cannot return to your house for any reason." Serena

nodded and walked out of the police station with Seiya. "Dumpling you know you could always say with me tonight since it's late." "Thank you Seiya, but I think I should go to Darien's so

he knows what happened." "Ok, but I'm driving you." They got into Seiya's red corvette and drove off into the night. Neither of them said a word to each other until they arrived at

Chiba's apartment. "Serena I'm glad you're safe, but I'm really sorry about your parents. If you need anything or anyone to talk to you know I'm always here for you no matter what."

"Thank you Seiya I really appreciate it." Serena gave him one last hug and got out of the car.

She got into the elevator and hit the button for the 23rd floor. Within minutes she was standing outside Darien's door. She started to knock, but she heard a noise coming from within.

She leaned her ear on the door to hear well. "Darien darling when will you tell that little school girl of yours that you are no longer with her and are getting wed to me?" whined a familiar

voice "Look Rita, Serena and I have been together for years I can't just call her up and tell her like you did with Andrew." Tears streamed down Serena face from what she was hearing.

"Darien, did you know that apparently the ThreeLights are back?" "No, but that means Seiya will be attached to Serena again so I won't feel as bad for leaving her in the dust." "Besides

it's not like I can marry her since her parents already said no, because she is to young." hissed Darien Serena had heard enough and ran for the elevator which dinged when it arrived on

the floor. Darien heard it and opened the door to find Serena getting into the elevator. "Serena?" She turned around at the sound of her name, but backed into the elevator so she

wouldn't have to talk to him. "What are you doing here so late?" he asked, but the doors closed before she could answer him. "Well on the plus side of this dear she must have heard

everything so you don't have to tell her." said Rita Darien nodded, but wondered why Serena showed up here at almost 3 in the morning.

Serena reached the front doors and walked outside into the pouring rain, but she didn't care since her heart was just ripped out by the love of her life.

She didn't know what to do or where to go, until she remembered what Seiya had said to her in the car. Serena turned around and started to head into the direction of the ThreeLights

apartment when a masked guy came up from behind her and dragged her into the ally way.

The next morning passed and no one had heard from Serena. Everyone had heard about what happened the night before from Seiya. "Poor Serena she must be a wreck from losing both

of her parents and almost Sammy last night." said Amy "At least she is with Darien right now." said Lita "Hey guys sorry I'm late I ran into Darien on my way over and he stopped me to

see if I knew why Serena showed up at his place early this morning, because he never got a chance to talk to her since she left in a hurry." said Mina walking in. "Wait, you mean

Serena's not with Darien right now." said Raye "No she's not why haven't you heard from her?" Everyone shook their heads no and Raye grabbed her cell phone. "Hello?" "Seiya, it's

Raye we have a problem. Serena's not with Darien right now and he never got a chance to talk with her last night, because she left his place in quiet a hurry this morning." "Raye that

can't be I dropped her off myself the only way she would have left is if something happened between her and Chiba." "I don't know what had happened Seiya, all I know is that our

princess is missing and we have to be the ones who tell Amara." "Split up and look for her. Something had to have gone terribly wrong when she went up to Chiba's apartment. Someone

go and question him about why Serena would have left his place in a hurry." ordered Seiya The girls split up and went looking for Serena except Raye who went to talk to Darien.

Hope you guys like this chapter in the next one we will find out what has happened to the princess and how Seiya reacts to what Darien had said to make Serena leave in such a hurry.


	3. Old Foe

Two days the fair moon princess has been missing. Everyone has been out looking for her especially Seiya who hasn't slept in the past 48 hours. Amara blamed Seiya and every time she

saw him she yelled at him and tried to beat the shit out of him. Darien seemed concerned for Serena; however, he was not out looking for her since he figured that with all eleven scouts

looking for her. They searched all of Serena's favorite spots the arcade, the mall, the park, and her house; which they had to sneak into. Taiki and Yaten were starting to get really

worried about Seiya. They tried to get him to rest for a couple of hours, but his response was always "Until the love of my life is found I shall not rest even if it kills me. You two would do

it if Amy or Mina were in Serena's situation so just drop it."

Serena awoke to a grungy man dumping ice cold water on her. "Give me the crystal princess and I shall not hurt you." Serena whose head was spinning tried to get up, but failed by

falling back onto the ground. "I don't have the crystal you idiot. Wouldn't you think I would have transformed when you grabbed me? Man how dumb can you guys get?" said Serena

"Why you little tramp. You think you're so smart just because you're the princess of the moon and have such a great life." growled the man "Look I'm not smart that would be two of my

friends who are genius's and who the hell do you think you are calling me a tramp." "I am the one who has you captured and won't let you go until I get what I want, even if that means I

have to get it by force." With that he slapped Serena across the face causing her to become unconscious.

Mina was walking looking down every ally way for Serena; when she just so happened to run into Amara. "Hey Amara I was just thinking what if Serena got herself lost in the alleys?"

"You've got a point there Mina since Serena was really down with everything that had happened she could have." "Call the others so we can split up and look for her, but do not I repeat

do not call those outsiders." "Amara, I can't say that won't call them since for one we need all the help we can get and two Serena would want them to help." "Look Venus if I hear or find

out you called them I will kick your ass from here to Pluto and back you got that." Mina's eyes got filled with fright and nodded her head yes to her fellow scout. Amara left and started

down the alleyway that was close by, while Mina started making the phone calls. "Seiya its Mina, Amara told me not to call you, but I felt as if I had to. We are going to start looking for

Serena in the alleys." "Thanks for calling Mina I promise you I won't tell Amara let's just hope that we find her before someone hurts her. "he hung up the phone and started down the closest alleyway.

Serena woke to find the man still gone. She sat up and tried to get her hands free from the ropes that caused her from running away. "Damn it he tied them mega tight." She looked

around for any sharp objects near her, but all she found was a broken glass bottle out of her reach. She tried with all of her might to move to reach it, but failed. "Okay time to think of

plan b, since there's no point in yelling for help." she thought Serena tried to get up once more, but she still failed since she is weak from not eating for two days and with her legs also

tied it got to tricky for her. "I wish Seiya was here to save me. I should have never told him that I didn't miss him and I just should have gone to his place when he asked me to, but no I

had to go to Darien's." she scolded herself "There's no point in wishing princess since they will never find you." "Well you don't know my scouts and you defiantly don't know Seiya,

because if Seiya still loves me like he said he did before he left Earth, nothing will get in his was to find me and kill the bastard that captured me." "Such harsh words princess, I would

have thought your mother would have taught you better than that." Serena just glared at him hoping someone would get there soon before he did something to her.

"Dumpling!" called Seiya over and over throughout alleyways. He came to an alleyway that was forked which he thought was odd since he had never seen one like that. Seiya decided to

listen for any noise or something that could lead to Serena before he picked which one to go into. "Seiya." came a soft voice He turned around to find Luna standing behind him. "Luna

you scared me!" exclaimed Seiya "I thought you didn't get scared Seiya, but the reason why I am here is because I sensed Serena's energy." "Which way then?" questioned Seiya "Left."

With that Seiya started to run down the alleyway hoping he was not to late to save his true love. "Tell me where your precious crystal is!" "I told you before I don't know." "Liar!" he

shouted and grabbed Serena by her shirt. "Now tell me or face the consequences." "I told you I don't know!" cried Serena The man threw her back down on the ground and pinned her

there. "I told you princess that you would have to face the consequences if you didn't tell me." he said starting to rip her shirt. "Stop!" yelled Seiya "Well well well what do we have here."

said the man getting off of Serena "Seiya! I'm so happy to see you." exclaimed Serena "How dare you hurt her. What the hell has she done to you?" Luna finally caught up to Seiya and

cried when she saw Serena. She ran over to Serena and tried to untie her with her sharp claws. Seiya threw a punch at the man, but the man was quicker and hit Seiya first causing

Serena to shriek. "So you want to play rough huh no problem. Fighter Star Power!" After the transformation was complete the mysterious man turned into Malachite. "What the hell are

you doing here Malachite? We kicked your ass when we defeated Baryl." exclaimed Serena "Someone reincarnated me princess." "Who?" asked Fighter, but before Malachite could

answer he disappeared into the darkness.

Sorry guys I would have had this posted sooner, but my mom made me let my lil bro use my computer and he wiped out all my stuff so I had to rewrite it. Hope you guys enjoy it though and thanks to all of you who reviewed it! :)


	4. Evil's plans

At the ThreeLights apartment Seiya comforted Serena about what had happened to her. "Where's Sammy?" asked Serena who totally forgot about her little brother who had to go to the

hospital when someone broke into her house and killed her parents. "Taiki should be here anytime now with him." Serena relaxed a little bit when she knew her brother was safe.

"Thank you Seiya." "For what?" "For saving my life and coming for me in the middle of the night." "You don't have to thank me dumpling I would have done it even if you didn't ask me to."

"I know Seiya I know. " They sat in silence while they waited for Taiki and Sammy. It was an hour before Taiki returned, but when Sammy went to find his sister he found her and Seiya

asleep on the couch. "Well what do ya know?" Taiki chuckled to himself seeing Serena cuddle up to Seiya.

"Mina where is she!" hissed Amara "I told you that she is staying with her Aunt up north." "Bullshit!" "Then ask Amy she won't lie Amara!" screamed Mina "Ask me what?" asked Amy who

walked in on the agreement "Oh Mina and Amara have been arguing for the last hour or so about where Serena and Sammy are." said Lita looking up from her magazine "Amara Serena

and Sammy are with their aunt." Amara looked at Amy realizing that she was right and Serena was better off with her aunt. Without saying a word she walked out of the temple and

sped away in her car. "Wow why didn't she believe you Mina?" asked Amy "Because I called Seiya to help look for Serena and Amara told me not to so she didn't believe me this time."

Amy nodded her thinking that Amara is just over dramatic and needs to calm down. The girls started to study well except Mina who was studying a magazine. "Girls, I need to tell you

something." "What is it Mina is everything alright?" "Serena and Sammy aren't with their aunt they're with the ThreeLights." Everyone's eyes grew wide and they ran out the door.

I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled Yaten after getting Sammy to bed and covering up Serena and Seiya "What's the matter and why are you guys here so late?" "Where's Serena she's

asleep on the couch with Seiya." "Is she okay?" asked Amy worriedly "Yes, she is fine she was just so tired out she fell asleep on Seiya while they waited for Sammy and I to return." The

girls nodded and excuse themselves for making such a dramatic uproar and left.

Serena awoke late that night to find Seiya sleeping peacefully next to her. She quietly got up and tiptoed into Seiya's bedroom to find Sammy sleeping and okay. "Sailor

Moon…"something whispered. Serena turned around, but nothing was there. She ran out into the living room where Seiya was and shook him gently. "Seiya wake up something's

wrong." whispered Serena "Hmmm…." "SEIYA!" "Sailor Moon… I'm coming for you…" "Seiya come on something is coming for me!" cried Serena Seiya shot up and grabbed Serena. "I won't

let anything happen to you dumpling." Taiki ran out wearing his boxers and shirtless thinking that something happened to Sammy. "What's wrong?" asked Taiki "Something is telling

Serena that they are coming for her. Serena sat down on the couch while Seiya and Taiki watched over her and Sammy. Serena fell asleep listening to the sound of Seiya singing softly.

On the far side of Tokyo Malachite, Jedite, and the lord of all evil watched over the sleeping city. "Sailor Moon is no more nothing will make her to transform." said Malachite "Ah, but you

see Malachite there is one way and that way is, is to get rid of the one she loves the most." "So that means we are to get rid of that singer." said Jedite The three of them smiled evilly

about how they should get rid of Seiya and how miserable Serena will be after her love is dead.

OKay so I know this chapter is a bit short, but I was having trouble writing this one. I promise the next chapter will be much better which I will hopefully post on Wednesday. :) Thanks to all of you who have review.


	5. Identities Revealed

That morning Yaten finally strolled in after arguing with Mina all night and then taking a walk through the park to calm down. Not thinking about why Seiya was asleep on the couch Yaten

went into his room. He started to change his clothes when he heard a loud crackling sound. Looking towards the bed he found a large bump moving up and down. He grabbed the

closest thing to him which was a chair and quickly pulled the covers off, causing to open her eyes. "Ahhh!" they both screamed Taiki and Seiya dashed into the room and laughed seeing

Yaten with a chair held over his head and Serena holding the blanket to her. "What the fuck is she doing here? Amara will have our heads if she finds out." exclaimed Yaten "She won't

find out Yaten because Sammy and I are going to move back into our home when we are allowed to." said Serena before anyone could say anything "Serena you can't you're in danger."

said Seiya "I have to Seiya end of discussion." With that she walked to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. As she was getting out she saw a reflection in the mirror. "Seiya you

peaking tom get out of here." "I'm not Seiya." "Jedite!" Everyone was on their way to the bathroom, including Sammy who had just gotten up; however, before they reached the door

Serena was flung out of the room and over the balcony. "Serena!" cried. Without thinking Seiya pulled out his mic and yelled "Fighter Star Power!" Sammy stared in amazement at Seiya.

Fighter ran over to Serena who was hanging onto the towel the caught a spike from her hair. "Fighter help me it's about to give out!" Seiya grabbed Serena and started to help her up

when Malachite came up behind him and shot him with an energy ball. "No Fighter!" cried Serena "My apologizes ,Princess Serenity, but it had to be done." "Malachite you bastard, I killed

you once I will kill you again! Taiki get Sammy out of here! Yaten get Seiya to the hospital!" "What about you?!" asked Sammy "I'll be fine Sammy; I just have to make a little deal with

someone. Now go!" Malachite and Jedite disappeared leaving Serena hanging over the balcony. She started to pull herself up, but the towel ripped sending her falling towards the

ground. "Taiki look!" cried Sammy pointing up to the falling object. "Oh no, Serena, Maker Star Power Make Up!" Taiki raced up the stairs to the third floor where another balcony was.

When Serena was just about to smack it he jumped up and caught her.

An hour later everyone was standing outside of the emergency room waiting for the doctor to tell them Seiya's condition. Serena began to pace the room worried that she was going to

lose him. "Serena he will be alright. Come on you know Seiya he always pulls through just so he can see your face once more." said Yaten Serena nodded in agreement and turned

around to find the doctor coming out. "He needs surgery and is in critical condition. We have him on life support for now, but without it he only has a 25% chance of living." Serena's eyes

started to water sending tears down her face once more. Yaten come over by her from where he was standing and held her while giving the doctor the okay to go ahead with the

surgery. When he was out of sight, Serena pulled away from Yaten with a pissed off look on her face. "They will pay for this, I won't lose him!" Serena started to run out the door, but

Mina grabbed her. "Serena, your broach is missing remember; it won't do you any good if you can't become Sailor Moon." "Mina, have you gone bonkers my sister isn't Sailor Moon, let

alone some Princess Serenity that one dude said." "Sammy, I suppose it's time that we all tell you the truth." said Serena "Tell me what?" "We will tell you when we have more privacy,

but first let's head to Raye's to see what she has to say about this." said Mina They all agreed, except Taiki who opted to stay at the hospital since Sammy already knew that he was Star Maker.

Everyone arrived at the temple to find Raye and Chad having a major make out session. Yaten made a sound making Raye and Chad part. "Serena!" exclaimed Raye jumping up to give

her a hug. "Raye, we're here because of Sammy. Malachite appeared and Seiya transformed into Fighter, but now Seiya is in the hospital and I fell off the balcony. So Taiki transformed to

save me; however, Sammy also heard Malachite called me Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon." Raye's eyes went wide and her mind was racing. "So Raye what do you think should we

tell Sammy?" asked Yaten "I think it's a good idea sweetheart." said Chad "I agree with Chad he needs to know if he is going to be living with Taiki, Seiya and Yaten." "Alright Sammy

listen closely a long time ago Serena, Lita, Amy, Raye, Darien, Luna, Artemis, and myself were reborn here on earth. Your sister was Princess Serena of the moon kingdom. The battle

between good and evil clashed one night and with all of her strength she had in her Queen Serenity saved her daughter, the prince of earth, and the sailor scouts. So without further ado

let me introduce you into the inner scouts and starlight." "Mars planet power!" " Mercury planet power! " "Jupiter planet power!" "Venus planet power!" " Healer star power!" Sammy's

eyes went wild as the five of them transformed. "Sammy, there are three other scouts and I am the leader, but you see my broach that I always carry with me was stolen." "Who are the

other scouts?" asked Sammy curiously "Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Amara are sailor Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and Uranus." The other scouts deformed while Serena talked to Sammy

about everyone's true identities. "Serena, the broach you are talking about is it heart shaped?" Before Serena could answer Yaten's phone rang. "Taiki what is it?" "Seiya has come out of

surgery, but is in intensive care." Yaten hung up the phone and told the group what was going on. Serena's eyes filled with tears knowing that he was alright. Yaten and Serena left

Sammy with the gang as they went to see Seiya. "Yaten, someone needs to watch Seiya so that no one can hurt him in this state or any other, because I have this feeling that this new

enemy is trying to kill Seiya to get me to do anything. I also believe that they are going to bring back more of my other battles." "I agree completely with you Serena, but I also think now

that Sammy knows everything we need someone to be with him to protect him from this enemy." Serena agreed and got quiet as she walked into a sleeping Seiya's room. Yaten left

Serena with Seiya as he went to find Taiki to tell him about what he and Serena talked about. "Seiya please make it through this, I can't do this without you." cried Serena. She laid her

head on his bed and grabbed his hand. "Dumpling, you can't get rid of me that easily and neither can these enemies for my love will always bring me back to you." "Seiya!" Serena threw

her hands around him and gave him a kiss, but as Yaten and Taiki returned to the room the floor started to shake and they heard someone's hideous high pitched laugh.

Okay so I'm thinking about having one or two people from each session of sailor moon to be reincarnated into this fanfiction. Let me know what you guys think of that idea since your guys opinions matter! Thanks to all of you have been tuning in and reviewing! :)


	6. Kaykku

Serena held onto Seiya and searched the room for her least favorite person. Taiki and Yaten shut the blinds and door to make sure no one could see what was happening. The lights

flickered for a couple minutes before they finally going out. Serena felt Seiya grip her head reassuring her that everything was going to be fine and that nothing and no one can get him

away from her. Taiki and Yaten moved around the bed ready to attack whatever or whoever tried to hurt Serena or Seiya. "Guys back off, I know who it is and I won't let her harm

anyone." said Serena "Who would have thought the princess would ever get so much courage and not be a cry baby anymore." "Emerald, I don't know where you came from, but if you

hurt Seiya or anyone for that matter I will personally kill you!" Emerald appeared in the corner of Seiya's room smiling evilly at them and sending a piercing glare at Serena. "Don't

sound so sure of that moon brat, I have grown more powerful just like all the others that have been reincarnated." "How many Emerald." asked Taiki "There are only four of us…for

now that is." With that she was gone from their sight and the lights came back on. Taiki, Yaten, and Serena stayed with Seiya until he fell asleep again then they walked out into the

hallway to talk about their new enemy. "Who could have such a power to reincarnate all my old enemies?" asked Serena "I have no idea Serena. I think Amy and I have some work to

do, so I want you and Yaten to take turns watching Seiya while I go tell the others what the hell is going on and get to work with Amy, Luna, and Artemis." Yaten and Serena nodded

and Serena told Yaten to go spend some time with Mina while she watched Seiya. She watched the two brothers leave and she went into check on Seiya.

"Emeralds back!" exclaimed Mina "That can't be good if she's back along with Malachite and Jedite." said Raye "We need to figure out who this new enemy is before he reincarnates

Galexia or something!" said Lita The scouts nodded and realized that the outer scouts had just arrived. "Trista, do you know anyone one that would want to get Serena by

reincarnating all of our old foes?" asked Amy "There were only three people throughout the solar system before Queen Serenity gave you all the ability to be reborn, however, they

wouldn't want to hurt Serena or anything because they are her half brother and sister and her cousin. If anyone of those three were to be doing this if I had to guess would be Fuyumi

her cousin since she always envied Serena for always having the ability to have any guy she wanted." explained Trista "Where is Fuyumi now?" asked Yaten "The last time I heard from

her was when she was on Kinmoku with the Fireball Princess and you Lights." Taiki and Yaten's eyes grew wide and filled with worry. "Okay Taiki you and Amy get to work here with

Luna and Artemis; I'm going back to Kinmoku to talk to our Princess." ordered Yaten "I'm coming with you Yaten." said Mina "No Mina, I'm going alone." "Why do you have to be so

stubborn Yaten? Either you let me come with you or I will just have the scout's teleport me there." "Mina the reason why I am so damn stubborn is because I fell in love with you and

don't want you to get hurt on my account." Yaten looked deep into her eyes and grabbed her shoulders. "If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." he

whispered "Don't worry about me Yaten if you haven't noticed I'm a big girl I can take care of myself okay so just trust me, because no matter what you say I'm coming to Kinmoku with

you." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Besides nothing and no one could ever take me away from you or stop me from loving you." "Let's do this then." Mina

nodded and followed his lead. "Healer Star Power Make up!" "Venus Planet Power Make up!" Everyone said their goodbyes and told them to be careful and to come back to them

safely. "Ready?" asked Healer "Always." Replied Venus who grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. Healer nodded to everyone and winked at Taiki who has yet to ask Amy out. With

a flash of light they were gone and on their way to Kinmoku.

Serena sat by Seiya holding his hand afraid that something bad would happen to him if she let go. "Dumpling, I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you go to my place and get some

sleep huh? Or go see how Sammy is taking all of this news and help the others find out who this enemy is." said Seiya waking up from his nap. "When Yaten gets back I will go, but

until then I won't leave you." she said with tears sliding down her face. "Dumpling don't cry I can't stand to see you like that." He said as he wiped away her tears as Raye and Lita

walked into the room with Sammy. "Speaking of Sammy he's right here." said Raye "Serena, why don't you take Sammy to see if you guys can go back into your place and get your

things while Raye and Lita stay here with me?" suggested Seiya Serena nodded and took Sammy's hand as she placed a kiss on Seiya's forehead. Seiya watched her leave and when

she was out of sight turned to the two inner scouts. "Yaten and Venus went to Kinmoku, because Pluto thinks that Serena's cousin from her past life might be the one behind all of

this, but she's not sure." said Raye "Who is her cousin?" asked Seiya "Her name is Fuyumi according to Pluto." Seiya's eyes grew wide and he gasped. "Fuyumi is Kakyuu's daughter

who tried to get with me when we returned from Earth the first time." said Seiya Raye and Lita looked at each other in bewilderment.

Sorry guys for taking so long in publishing this chapter; it took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to do with it. Thanks again for reviewing! :)


	7. Mina's Idea

Venus and Healer arrived on Kinmoku and ran straight to the Fireball Princess. Kakyuu turned around surprised to see Venus and Healer coming towards her. When the two scouts

reached the princess they both dropped to one knee. "Princess, Sailor Pluto believes that the Moon Princess's cousin is behind all of this mayhem down on Earth, however, I believe

you know her." said Healer "I wondered when I would have to tell this tale again someday to you Healer. You see I already told it to Fighter when he was younger, because he figured

it out. You see back when Queen Serenity ruled the Moon Kingdom our past selves visited there a lot, because you, Fighter, and Healer fell in love and because Queen Serenity would

have done anything to get rid of the Earth Prince from her daughter and her kingdom. Healer, Venus, the energy you to share between one another is not normal for most people since

that energy has been there since you two met in your past lives, that's also why Maker and Mercury and the Moon Princess and Fighter are drawn by each other. But you see there

was a problem back on the Moon, Fuyumi, the cousin of Princess Serena liked Fighter as well as her cousin tried to get Serena out of the picture so many times it killed her literally,

however, when Queen Serenity gave up her life for her scouts, daughter, and loyal advisors Fuyumi was also brought back to life." "Princess Kakyuu may I ask who and where Fuyumi

is today?" questioned Venus Kakyuu smiled down at the goddess of love and beauty then turned away and went towards the window and sighed. "Venus, Healer, Fuyumi is my

daughter and she is on Earth right now studying at Tokyo College." "That's where Amara and Michelle go!" exclaimed Venus who started to pull out her communicator. "Scouts, we

found her she's at Amara and Michelle's school!" Healer smiled at the victory, but frowned when he saw his beloved princess' face. "Princess, I'm sorry about what happened and what

is going to happen if Fuyumi is behind this." said Healer "Kakyuu, Serena can heal her and return her back to herself with the crystal." soothed Venus "Thank you Venus for the comfort,

but if Serena uses the crystal she will die this time and won't have a way to return to life since Fuyumi is very powerful." "Kakyuu why don't you return back to Earth with Healer and I

to try and talk to her?" asked Venus "Okay Venus." replied the Fireball Princess

Back on Earth Amara and Michelle searched the school for Fuyumi and finally found at the one place the two dreaded to look the cheerleading squad. Michelle and Amara walked up to

the coach and asked if they could talk to Fuyumi for a minute. "Fuyumi, these two need to talk to you for a moment!" Fuyumi ran up to them and Amara grabbed her arm. "Hey what's

going on here?" "You are coming with us till we figure out who is reincarnating all of our Princess's old enemies." said Amara "Excuse me? What princess are you talking about, because

I know to many of them." "The Moon Princess." retorted Michelle "Really! Wow I haven't seen Serena since my past life." Amara and Michelle put Fuyumi in the backseat of the car and

drove off towards their place to see what Trista has to say about this.

"It's not the one that is torturing Seiya and Serena." whispered Trista "It has to be this is the girl Venus told us about." said Michelle "Mama Trista could she be from the future instead

of the present?" came Hotaru's voice All eyes starred at the little girl as they thought about what she just said. "That has to be it, however, what would have triggered her to want to

destroy Serena and Seiya?" wondered Amara "Fuyumi, what is something that would hurt you if it ever happened?" asked Trista "I don't know maybe my mom dying." Trista nodded

her head and went to her room to try and find out what happened to cause Fuyumi to want to destroy Serena and Seiya.

At Tokyo Hospital Seiya, Raye, and Lita were talking about what Seiya would like to do if and when he gets out of there and when all of the chaos is done and over with. "Seiya, I think

you would make a great husband for Serena." said Raye "Can you picture Serena's face when you pop the question ha!" said Lita They all laughed at the image painted of Serena's

face starring down at the ring Seiya held out in front of her. "Speaking of Serena I wonder where she could be right now since she has been gone with Sammy for about 6 hours now,

man Sammy must be sick of shopping right now!" exclaimed Raye causing them to laugh at how Sammy must look right now. Seiya turned to lie on his back smiling up at the ceiling and

eventually falling asleep thinking about Serena while Raye and Lita chatted quietly to themselves making sure not to disturb Seiya.

Serena and Sammy were enjoying their ice cream cones in the park when they saw Kakyuu with Mina and Yaten coming their way. "Kakyuu, what are you doing here!" exclaimed

Serena "I came because Mina invited me back and to see Fuyumi." Serena nodded and introduced Sammy to her who was hypnotized by the Fireball Princess's hair color. "Serena,

when you had encounters with your old enemies why didn't you transform?" "My broach was stolen the night our parents were murdered." "I'm sorry I had no idea." "It's alright."

"Serena, I just had an idea. Do you think it's possible to become super sailor moon instead of eternal sailor moon by using your old broach?" asked Mina "You mean Serena hasn't been

eternal sailor moon all of her life?" asked Kakyuu and Yaten in unison. "No, I had three or four different broaches, but I know I can't use my first one because it lost its shine." said

Serena "How about we ask Luna?" said Sammy. The group nodded in agreement with him surprised that he even thought of that. The five some walked towards the arcade to find

Luna and Artemis coming out of it. "Luna!" yelled Serena. The two felines turned to see the group coming towards them and were surprised to see Kakyuu with them. When they

reached the cats Mina told them of her idea and they thought it was a great idea, but all Serena could do was believe in her powers and pray that it worked. "Artemis and I will go back

to the house and get your broach Serena and we will meet you all at the outer scout's place." said Luna. The group nodded and made their way towards the outers place.

At the Tsukino residence Luna and Artemis searched for Serena's old broach everywhere until they found it in her parent's room. "That's why they were killed." whispered Luna "Our

enemy must of thought it was Serena and her husband instead of Ken and Ikuko." said Artemis Luna grabbed Serena's old broach and the two making their way out of the house when

there was a loud boom, which sent Luna and Artemis flying through the air and out a window. "Luna are you alright?" said Artemis Luna tried to get up, but she couldn't. "Artemis go

give Serena her broach, but watch yourself. I will be fine just get going before they hurt you too!" Artemis nodded with tears in his eyes as he raced towards the Amara's.

Sorry that it took so long to update guys, but there was a death in the family and lots of school work to catch up on because of it, but I will try now to update at least once a week maybe twice depending on what's going on that week.


	8. Fuyumi's past

Artemis arrived in no time to Amara's place with Serena's old broach. When he went around back he found some girl he had never met before and was curious to find out who she was, but first he had to give Serena her broach and tell them about Luna. "Serena, Luna's hurt badly. Someone blasted us when we were heading out of the house with your broach. Turns out it was in your parents room and that was the most likely reason why they were killed that terrible night." "Thank you Artemis. Mina, come with me just to be safe." said Serena as she headed out the door. Mina nodded and the two girls raced to Serena's to find Luna lying out on the grass with cuts all over her. The two picked off all of the debris that was on her. "Serena who would ever want to hurt Luna and Artemis they aren't their enemies we are?" asked Mina "I don't know Mina, but whoever did this will pay if that broach works." hissed Serena As the girls were walking back with Mina carrying Luna the sky turned black making it hard for them to see as the fog kicked in. "Serena, something's not right here." said Mina alarmed "I know, but we have to keep moving for Luna's sake." The ground started to tremble beneath them and the wind started to pick up and howl at them. They started to run towards Amara's, but it was to late. The earth cracked open beneath their feet with fire seeping through the cracks. "Mina, we need to get to higher ground or something!" yelled Serena "Run faster Serena!" was Mina's reply. Serena was at the door when the ground collapsed right in front of Mina. "Mina watch out!" cried Serena, but it was to late Mina fell right into the aperture taking Luna with her. "No!" Serena fell to her knees screaming into the darkness causing everyone to run outside. "Kitten what is it? Where's Mina?" asked Amara "The ground collapsed and Mina fell right into the cavity with Luna." answered Serena looking up at Yaten who looked as white as a sheet. "Yaten, don't worry we will find her." soothed Michelle

Back at the hospital Raye was talking to Seiya's doctors about when he could leave, but before anyone could answer Lita ran out of the room. "Raye look outside!" Raye ran to Seiya's window and saw complete darkness surrounding the city. "How soon can Seiya leave again doctor?" asked Lita who saw the danger look in Raye's eyes. "Tomorrow morning as long as everything looks alright." "Thank you." Lita walked back into the room to call the others, but Amy was already talking to Raye and Seiya. "Amy what's wrong you sound distressed?" asked Raye "Its Mina and Luna. You see someone or something attacked Luna and Artemis when they went to the Tsukino residence to get Serena's old broach. Luna was hurt badly so she made Artemis take the broach to Amara's house and when he got there he told Serena what had happened. Serena was almost out the door telling Mina to come with her just in case anything happened before Artemis was done telling the story. On the way back with Luna it started to get dark, the ground began to tremble, fog came, and fire came seeping through the cracks, but when Serena reached Amara's the ground collapsed separating Mina and Serena. Mina couldn't stop in time guys so she and Luna fell into the cavity." choked Amy "How's Yaten dealing with this?" asked Seiya worriedly "Not well I'm afraid and Serena is barely surviving this, because she believes that it is all her fault for making Mina come with her." said Amy "Okay Amy reassure Serena and watch Yaten so he doesn't do anything to jeopardize himself to find Mina and we will be there first thing in the morning."

Kakyuu paced back and forth before deciding to go see her daughter and let her know that she was there. She had to borrow some of Mina's clothes so that she would fit in and pulled her hair back so that no one could tell who she was. "I suppose it's time to go and talk to Fuyumi." she whispered "That's probably a good idea Kakyuu." said Trista from behind causing her to jump "Oh Trista I didn't realize you were in here you scared me." laughed the Fireball Princess "I'm sorry I just came in here to ask you something before you see Fuyumi. You see I was wondering if there was anything that could cause Fuyumi in the future to try and hurt Serena." "Nothing that I can think of except…" she trailed off as her eyes grew wide realizing what was happening "What is it Kakyuu?" "If Seiya marries the Moon Princess it might cause Fuyumi to turn on Serena, because that's what happened in the past. You see Seiya always thought of Fuyumi as a sister in their past life and when he announced that he and Princess Serenity were to be wed she went hysterical, because she vowed that she would be the one that married Seiya no matter what lifetime and no matter what it took she would wed him." Trista ran out of Kakyuu's room and told the others what they had to do to see what was truly happening. "We have to go to the future?!" said Taiki confused "You see Fuyumi's rage could be coming from her future self if Seiya and Serena are married, because according to Kakyuu in the past life Fuyumi vowed no matter what lifetime or what it would take she would marry Seiya. So my feeling is that she is trying to hurt Serena by making her suffer by taking all of the ones she loves and by killing Seiya so that she could bring him back to life to wed her." By the time Trista had said what needed to be said everyone realized that Fuyumi was standing in the entry way and heard everything that was said.


	9. Future

Fuyumi starred at the scouts appalled by what had just been said. All at once they tried to apologize and explain, but it was too late Fuyumi was already down the hall and slammed

the door to the guest room. Everyone decided that they should give Fuyumi some time to calm down about what she had heard the others talking about while they decided who would

stay on Earth and look for Venus while the others went to the future. While they were deciding if Serena and Seiya should stay behind with Raye and Hotaru while Amara, Michelle,

Amy, Taiki, and Lita went to the future Kakyuu walked into the living room. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but have you seen my daughter I would like to talk to her and I think it

would be best if Seiya and the Moon Princess stayed here." "She's in the other guest room Kakyuu, because she accidently overheard Trista telling us about her past life." said Serena

"I see well it's not the first time Fuyumi accidently walked in on something she wasn't supposed to hear, but she will get over it. If I'm not out before you guys leave I wish you luck and

please be careful and also to come back home safely." Kakyuu smiled and turned on her heel leaving the scouts to transform and to find out how they can stop Fuyumi before it's too

late.

Kakyuu gently knocked on the bedroom door and waited patiently for her daughter to open it. "Come in if you must!" yelled Fuyumi Kakyuu smiled at the sound of her voice and quietly

opened the door to find Fuyumi lying on the bed with her back facing her. "Don't tell me you want to tell me the part I didn't over hear?" "Well not exactly actually I just wanted to see

you and talk to you." Fuyumi quickly turned over to where she faced her mother. She couldn't believe her eyes she swore she was dreaming. "Darling I know what you're thinking and

to answer your question you are not dreaming I am here in flesh and blood standing in front of you." Fuyumi smiled and ran to her mother hugging her tightly as if Kakyuu were to

leave her at her touch. "Mom, what are you doing here and why do they think that I would want to hurt Serena for marrying Seiya?" Kakyuu took a deep breath and told her daughter

what she had told Trista only an hour or so before. When she was done Fuyumi had tears running down her face and couldn't believe at how horrible she was in her past. "Mom why

would I ever want to hurt Seiya and Serena? I don't even think of Seiya that way since he, Taiki, and Yaten are more like brothers to me and that would be just creepy as hell if I

married one of them!" exclaimed Fuyumi Kakyuu couldn't help but laugh at the look Fuyumi gave when she thought of the idea of her marrying Seiya, Yaten, or Taiki. "I know love and

deep down Seiya and Serena know that too, but they also know that the future can change easily. I mean Seiya wasn't always with Serena since she was destined to be with the

Prince of Earth, but when his life was taken during the battle with Galexia Seiya and Serena fell in love." "Whoa wait a minute mom so what you are saying is that Serena was engaged

to Prince Darien hot sexy Darien and then they broke up so she got with Seiya! Oh man I'd rather date Darien that Seiya, because Darien is a total hunk!" By that time Kakyuu was

crying from laughing so hard from the expression on Fuyumi's face when she thought of the idea of comparing Seiya to Darien.

Meanwhile while the Pluto was guarding the gate of time waiting for the others to return, the scouts that stayed on Earth prepared to look for Mina and Luna. The foursome decided to

split up and search the town. Seiya and Serena opted to search up town since that is where the ThreeLights apartment is, but Raye caught on to what they were going to be searching

for and it wasn't Mina. "How could do two do that instead of looking for Mina!" enraged Raye covering Hotaru's ears so she couldn't hear what they were talking about. "Raye who said

we were going to do that although it's not a bad idea, but Mina and Luna are more important right now." said Seiya calmly _Not that it's any of your business what Dumpling and I do, but _

_right now isn't the time to be fucking each other. _"Raye if it will make you feel better how about you and I search uptown while Hotaru and Seiya search downtown." stated Serena "No,

princess it was wrong of me to accuse you two of searching uptown for your guys' personal needs. Both of you search uptown and call me if you find anything, but most of all be careful

I don't want to lose you too." replied Raye "Don't worry Raye I'll protect Seiya." Serena teased knowing quite well that Raye was talking about her and not Seiya. "Come on you goof

ball stop teasing Raye and let's get going before it gets dark." said Seiya "Ok, but I want to check on Yaten and Artemis first to see how they are doing." said Serena heading towards

the backyard. "We are fine princess just please find them without risking your life in the process, because we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves." said Artemis Seiya came up

behind her and found Yaten sitting in the oak tree starring aimlessly into the vibrant blue sky. "Yaten, don't worry Mina is tough she is fine we will find her and bring her home safely."

comforted Seiya Yaten sighed and came out of the tree landing in front of Seiya. "I know it just feels like part of me is missing and I'm kicking myself for not telling her how I feel about

her and when I'm with her." "Yaten, Mina is the goddess of love and beauty I think she knows either that or she's really blind, because we all can see how much you care for her."

Came Serena's voice coming towards them. She passed Seiya and gave him a smile as she walked up to Yaten and hugged him as he broke down in her arms. "Don't worry everything

will be okay I promise I won't let anything happen to her." Soothed Serena as Seiya came and joined the hug. Yaten let go of Serena and looked in her eyes knowing completely well

that what she said was true. "Come back safely you two I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you guys too." Serena and Seiya nodded and left Yaten standing there with Artemis while

they went and searched for a missing Venus.

Luna and Mina came to consciousness in a cold, wet cave like room. Mina sat up and looked around the room and found her transformation wand that Pegasus gave her on the night

stand. _Great this is already looking bad if they know that I'm Sailor Venus. I just hope that Luna can get out of here okay to tell the others where I am if we both can't make it._ "Mina we are

both going to get out of her fine so stop thinking like that and transform." ordered the weak purplish feline "Venus Planet Power Make Up!" Nothing happened. Mina and Luna starred

at the wand confused about why she couldn't change into Sailor Venus. "Luna is there any kind of energy blocking out my sailor power?" asked Mina "No that's what confuses me. Why

don't you try again and trust in your powers and concentrate." Mina nodded and closed her eyes thinking about the others and how they need her back. "VENUS PLANET POWER MAKE

UP!" This time it allowed her to transform, however, when the transformation was complete she lost the power and changed back into her street clothes. "Luna something has to be

blocking my powers can you find a way to get a hold of Serena or Artemis?" "I can try, but I can promise that I will get through to them." Luna closed her eyes and concentrated on

Serena as her crescent moon on her forehead began to glow brightly. _"Serena, its Luna. Mina and I are trapped in some wet, cold and dark bedroom somewhere. Wherever we are Mina can't _

_transform, because when she does she goes right back into her street clothes._ _Please hurry and find us we don't have any idea what they are planning to do to us."_

Serena stopped dead in her tracks as Seiya and she were searching the school. Luna's voice appeared in her head and she closed her eyes to try and picture the room that they were

being held captive in. "Dumpling what is it?" asked Seiya "It's Luna she contacted me with moon power. She told me that her and Mina are trapped in a wet, cold and dark room that

won't allow Mina to transform, because if she does she will go right back into her street clothes." "Can you contact her and see if they can hear anything that will help us figure out

where they are?" "I can try, but I don't know if it will work." _"I hear you Luna, can you and Mina hear anything that could give us a clue to where you guys are? Raye, Hotaru, Seiya, and I are_

_ searching dramatically for you two while the others are in the future. Yaten and Artemis are at the Outers' place worrying about you two so much that Seiya and I held Yaten when he broke _

_down. Stay safe until we find you guys okay just try and give us clues to where you are and who is behind this." _Serena opened her eyes and collapsed in Seiya's arms as she stopped

glowing a bright pink color. "Dumpling!" Seiya gently shook Serena as she lay in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open after a few minutes and smiled at Seiya. "I did it." she whispered

before she passed back out. Seiya carefully picked her up and took her back to the Outers' place.

Kakyuu placed a damp cold rag on Serena's forehead while Seiya told Raye and Hotaru what happened. Fuyumi was watching and listening from the kitchen wetting another rag for her

mother. She had hoped that when Serena and Seiya got back that she would be able to talk to Serena privately about Darien who she really wanted to meet. Serena stirred a bit as

Yaten and Artemis came inside after hearing Seiya's voice, but they were scared when they saw Serena lying on the couch with Kakyuu tending to her. "Don't worry you two she's fine

she just passed out when sent contacted Luna bye moon power." said Seiya "That explains it since moon power is greatly powerful even Queen Serenity passed out sometimes when

she used it to keep in touch with the surrounding planets." replied Artemis "Venus!" cried Serena Seiya and Yaten ran to her side hoping that everything was fine and that she was just

dreaming. "Dumpling wake up please darling wake up!" begged Seiya and he lightly shook her. Serena's eyes fluttered open to see everyone starring at her like she was an alien.

"Serena what's wrong what happened to Venus?" questioned Raye "I'm sorry I scared you guys I was dreaming when we were back fighting Baryl and the first time you all actually

died." "Have you heard from Luna again?" asked Hotaru Serena sadly shook her head wondering why she hasn't heard anything.

In the future the five scouts faced their future selves and the future selves of the other scouts. Tokyo was gloomy with building collapsed all over the place and a hellish red sky. "Why

are you here?" asked Fighter "We are here to save our future from someone who we believe came from the future to destroy." replied the present Mercury "Then you guys are under

attack in the present from someone that is trying to hurt my present self from marrying Fighter in the future." said Neo Queen Serenity coming out from behind the scouts. "Yes, we

believe the person who is attacking us in the present is Kakyuu's daughter Fuyumi." replied Jupiter "That is correct Jupiter. Fuyumi is attacking everyone to hurt me personally." "Is

there a way that we can stop her before she becomes evil?" asked Uranus "She asked me in private earlier in life if I would introduce her to Darien and tell her about him. I never

introduced them, but now I believe that if I had that they may have married and none of this would be happening right now." "Then we will have to introduce them in our time to

hopefully change the future." answered Neptune As the scouts were about to leave the future Fighter and Healer were attacked with an enormous power attack and were sent flying

far from the spot where they were standing. "Fighter!" cried the Queen "Healer!" cried Venus Neo Queen Serenity and the scouts including the present ones raced towards Fighter and

Healer, but when they arrived Serenity and Venus let out a shriek letting them all know that Fighter and Healer were gone. At that point Uranus took out the time key that Rini

normally used to take them back to Pluto. When they arrived at the gate they all had tears streaming down their faces including Uranus who told the tale to Pluto.

I hope you like this chapter and thanks to all of you how have review this story. I am going to try and put up the next chapter before the weekend is over.


	10. Mina's unwated affair

Pluto's eyes brimmed with tears as the scouts told her what had happened to Fighter and Healer in the future and what Queen Serenity had told them what should be done to save

their future. The six scouts arrived at the Outers' home half past two in the morning and found Serena fast asleep on the couch with a snoring Seiya on the floor. "Where do you think

the others are?" whispered Amy "The others shrugged and found that a light had been left on outside; where they just happened to find Fuyumi sitting up against a tree talking to

Artemis. "Fuyumi where are the others?" asked Michelle "Oh hi your all back; I think they are out on the front porch. Um…did you guys find anything out?" Taiki waved her to have her

follow them while they headed for the other scouts. "Your back; what's going on here?" exclaimed Raye "We met up with our future selves and Queen Serenity. As it turned out Fuyumi

is trying to hurt Queen Serenity in the future by attacking Serena here in the present. The bad part about it though is that Fighter and Healer were killed right before we left." said

Amara Fuyumi said "Why am I trying to hurt Serena in the future?" "Serena never introduced you to Darien like she said she would." "Whoa wait a minute just because Serena broke a

promise Fuyumi's future self is causing all hell around here! What the fuck is the matter with that!" fumed Raye "That doesn't help us on finding Mina and Luna though guys." "Oh that

reminds me Luna contacted Serena earlier today and told her that Mina can transform, however, she would go right back into her street clothes when the transformation is complete

and that they are someplace cold and damp in a dark bedroom I believe." said Hotaru "Has Serena heard from Luna since?" asked Trista "Sadly no, but Serena did reply to her which

caused her to pass out; which could be the case of not hearing from Luna." answered Artemis Meanwhile inside Serena began to glow a bright pink color and somehow rose from

where she laid. _Let go of me you creepo! I'm not your girl! Ahhh! Luna help me I can't fight him off of me! Hush, you are going to enjoy this and besides I can tend to you much better than _

_your boyfriend can. Luna please help me! Fool Luna can't hear you she is in a deep sleep so you are better off just enjoying what I am going to do to you, hell you can always in return please _

_me by returning the favor._ "VENUS NO!!!" screamed Serena from her sleep causing Seiya to awake and the others to come running into the room. "Dumpling wake up it's just a dream."

coaxed Seiya "No don't touch her! Let her go damn you!" cried Serena "Trista what the fuck is going on with her?!" asked Amara "Either she is dreaming or someone is hurting Venus

and Serena is witnessing it with an ancient power that has just awakened inside of her." "How can we get her out of it or if God forbid it someone is hurting Mina how can we save

her?" asked Michelle Trista said "Serena has to astral project herself to Mina to save her that's the only way Serena can come out of it." All eyes were on Serena as they watched her

go through some kind of vision. _Serena help me please there is only one man meant for me and he is the one I want to give my body to; I don't want this creep to take that from Yaten! _"Mina

hold on! Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Right before everyone's eyes Serena vanished from their sight. "VENUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!" "Oh my beautiful love you can't become Venus

no matter how hard you try so why don't you just let me enjoy your ravishing body beneath me." said the creepy guy rubbing her chest causing Mina's heart beat to quicken and to

breath faster _Oh Serena where are you I need you! _The guy slowly made his way down her body causing Mina to buck at him and making her forget all about Yaten for the moment and

rely only on his body. As he made his way to enter her; bright light appeared in the corner of the room. Mina gazed her eyes at the bright light and came to her senses and kicked the

man off of her. "How dare you try and rape my best friend I will not allow that for she is in love with a magnificent man who is worried to death about her! I'm the champion of justice

Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" "Serena oh thank god; I am so glad to see you!" cried Mina "You're too late Sailor Moon she's mine!" "Like hell she is!

Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" "Beautiful!" "Mina are you okay? Where's Luna?" "I'm fine Serena and thank you. Luna is over there in the corner." answered Mina as she put her clothes

back on. Serena walked over and picked up the sleeping black cat and walked over to Mina and gave her a hug. "Ready to go home?" "Hell yes!" Serena grabbed Mina's hand and

somehow projected herself, Mina, and Luna back to the living room of the Outers' house. Everyone cried as they seen their two friend that had been missing. Serena smiled as she saw

Yaten grasp Mina and kissed her passionately, she was also happy when she saw Luna and Artemis lying side by side next to Seiya. "Serena, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you think

you could introduce me to Darien tomorrow?" asked Fuyumi "Oh yes I would love to! You guys could hook up and make an extremely cute couple!" Seiya laughed "Well not as cute of a

couple as us dumpling." "Oh Seiya you just wish that was true." Laughed Serena as she gave him a peck on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist lovingly. "Princess as

our sources have confirmed Fuyumi is the one causing trouble, but as her future self. Now your future self believes that if you introduce Fuyumi to Darien everything will go back to

normal and she also thinks that they will get married in the future." said Amara "Well then I will definitely introduce them tomorrow in fact I will call him at eight that morning and see if

he will have lunch with us." Serena determined with a big yawn "I think it's time we all get some sleep." said Seiya Everyone agree and said their goodbyes and went their different

ways. When Seiya and Serena got home they went to bed without even changing into their night clothes. The next morning Fuyumi arrived at the Kou residence at eight so she could

listen as Serena called Darien. As she rang the bell Seiya crawled sleepily out of bed and answered the door. "Hey Seiya has Serena made the call yet?" "No she's still sleeping." "Oh I

see." "I can wake her though since she will be delighted to call him and set it up so she can play "dress up" with you that is." Fuyumi smiled as Seiya let her in and went to wake

Serena. "Dumpling darling Fuyumi is here do you want to make that call?" "Hmmm…. You know the date for Darien and Fuyumi." "Oh yes!" Serena jumped out of bed and ran to the

phone. "Hello?" "Hi Darien it's Serena I have someone who I think you would like. Do you think we could have lunch today so you could meet her?" "Sure Serena I would love to. How

about noon at the arcade?" "That sounds good. Thanks Darien see you then." Serena hung up the phone and smiled at Fuyumi. "Well I'm going to shower and change then I'm going

to do your hair, make-up, and pick something for you to wear." said Serena Fuyumi smiled and started dreaming about what Darien looked like and what he was like. An hour later

Serena was dressed and ready to go as she picked out a ruffled black mini skirt, a low white tank top, a pink over coat, and black stiletto heels. "Serena I can't wear that I would feel

like all I was wearing were my under garments." "You sound like Amy Fuyumi." giggled Serena Fuyumi stopped arguing about the outfit and went to put it on. "Fuyumi you look

stunning." complimented Serena and Seiya as she emerged. "Okay now all we have left to do is your hair and make-up in less than an hour." The two girls rushed their way into the

bathroom and Serena started to apply foundation and blush. In fifteen minutes Serena had straightened Fuyumi's hair and put on her make-up. "Serena you got about eight minutes to

get to the Crown!" called Seiya from the hall Serena and Fuyumi ran out of the bathroom and out of the house within nine minutes they arrived at the Crown arcade beat with

exhaustion from running all the way there. "Serena!" called Darien "Hey Darien this is my friend Fuyumi who I was talking about earlier." "Hello Fuyumi it's nice to meet you." "Like wise

Darien." "Well I'm going to leave you two to talk since I have some errands to run." As Serena left Darien asked Serena to sit and stay awhile. "I think Serena is trying to set us up."

said Darien "I believe you are right; is that a good or bad thing?" "Well that depends how would you feel about going out with me, because I think you're magnificent." "Darien you

hardly know me." "So I would like to get to know you." Fuyumi blushed at his words and the two talked until the next morning. After a month or so Fuyumi and Darien were always

together like two peas in a pod. Serena never was so proud of a hook up that she constantly reminded everyone who set the two up. After a couple of weeks of moving in together

everything went back to normal and Serena and the scouts were glad that they didn't have to worry about losing Serena, well at least not until the next enemy comes for her.

Well after weeks of writers block I finally completed this story. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to put up other stories in the near future! :)


End file.
